Episode 3
Laila attacks me Episode 3 (Better known as Laila verbally attacks me on my birthday) is the third episode of the series and the first episode where she attacks with a pink windmill toy. She is not as loud in this episode as she has been in the previous one, nor she has been laughing in this episode. She also attacks with the pinwheel. She was 2 in this episode and is now 6 as of 2019 About This Episode Episode 3 stars the cameraman and laila in the cameraman's room as the cameraman defends himself from getting hit with the magenta pinwheel as well as keeping laila from hitting anything else. But then laila hits a big old television in the room (Sanyo TV), and then she hits the cameraman when he tries to take it away to keep her from hitting him. Then laila goes in the living room before going back into the room and then the cameraman tries to take away the pinwheel but laila gets it back. Later they go back in the living room but turn around and go back into the bedroom and then laila fake sneezes and hits the camerman while sneezing. Then laila starts hitting even more while the camerman is scattered in front of the bed. Then the cameraman escapes from that area and laila hits. Then the cameraman escapes while laila's briefly idle, but then laila goes inside a dresser when she's not supposed to be in there. The camerman goes after her to keep her out, but laila hits to keep him away. The cameraman then goes out of his room but then laila closes him out. He tries to get back but laila still tries to keep him out, but then she stops and walks away while being told to "Knock It Off". Laila then goes back to the cameraman's dresser but he stops her from opening it second time. Laila hits him to keep him away while trying to get in like first time. However third time she hit and then pinches the camerman's shirt to teach him a lesson and then she goes back to the dresser fourth time and the cameraman keeps her away but tries to hit him to make him go away. Then the cameraman goes into the other room (laila follows him), and then laila starts hitting him again (for not letting her into his dresser) before leaving that room and simply going back. Then the cameraman closes his room door and laila chases him back into the other room again and comes in there before leaving. Then laila goes back into the living room (the cameraman follows), and then laila hits him while being in there and then chasing him back in the other room once again and steals a drink that was sitting on the desk (she hits afterwards though). Category:Episodes where she has a windmill toy Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Longest episodes Category:Episodes where the big old television appears Category:Episodes with cups